Martha and Truman Get Lost
Martha and Truman Get Lost is an episode of Martha Speaks (TV series). Recap It begins with Truman Oatley walking over to Helen's place, where Martha is watching TV on her chair. He asks where everyone is. She says they are on a tour and he asks what she's watching. She says she is watching a show entitled Canine Careers about different dog breeds and their jobs. She then shushes him. On TV, the announcer says that this episode will be about bloodhounds. He then notes on how bloodhounds' sense of smell makes them good at tracking. Martha wonders if this means leaving muddy footprints on the kitchen floor, and, by coincidence, the announcer says that by tracking he does not mean leaving muddy footprints on the kitchen floor, but instead means finding things. He then says that tracking is good for finding important things. Truman wishes he had a bloodhound and Martha asks if he's lost something. He says he has, at Dog Head Lake, and there could be trouble if he doesn't find it. She says she could help find it, and he asks if she's a bloodhound. She's not sure as she is a mutt and is unsure about her ancestry, but she is a good sniffer and once found a three-month-old Easter egg. Truman is impressed and asks if Martha and her nose can help him look for his thing, and she says yes and it might even become her job. She then imagines herself as a professional sniffer. After her daydream ends, she asks Truman what he misplaced, and he says it's a secret. Martha wonders how she will locate it if she doesn't know what it is, and Truman says that it smells like him. She sniffs him and they set off to follow the trail of smell. They arrive at the lake. Martha starts sniffing with an impressed Truman following. Soon, she finds a baloney sandwich, but that's not what Truman was after. She eats it and tells him that she could find his thing faster if he told her what it was. Truman says that it might give him a bad rap, but he lets Martha guess. She guesses a library book and a shoe. He says it's something that makes him feel safe when he's afraid. Martha guesses a calculator or a teddy bear, but Truman says he's not a baby. Martha gives up and asks, but he still doesn't want to tell. She continues sniffing. Martha continues sniffing. Martha continues to sniff, but she says nothing around there smells like Truman except for Truman himself. Truman points to the forest and says he lost his thing there but he's scared to look as there are bugs there. Martha then observes a grasshopper on Truman's shoulder, while he talks about how bugs scare him because they are unpredictable, he prefers books, which are predictable. He then realises a bug is on him and runs into the woods, screaming and yelling out "There's a bug on me!!". Martha runs after him. He then turns tail upon noticing a spider and lands on the initial log, running off when he sees another bug. In a clearing, Truman apologises for freaking out and wants to give up. Truman wants to go home but he doesn't know where home is. He tries to lie down in resignation but gets up upon thinking bugs might be on the ground. Martha says they're not lost and Truman agrees they're not when he finds the place where he lost his thing. Martha again asks him what and he says that she will think it's dumb and silly. She promises she would and he admits that it's a rock. He says that it's okay if Martha thinks it's silly as even he himself thinks it's silly, but this is his lucky rock and made him feel safe. Martha then looks for Truman's rock and then thinks they should go home as now it's evening. Martha then decides to ask Big Minnie for advice and Truman asks who Big Minnie is. Martha says that Big Minnie is a monster, sort of like Bigfoot. Truman believes Martha is making it up and says it's not very nice. Martha goes off to find Big Minnie and Truman is scared when he finds a rock he believes to be his own. However a bug is on it. He tries to face his fears and shooes the bug away, picking up the rock, when Martha comes back with Truman's real lucky rock with his name on it. Truman decides that he doesn't need his lucky rock as he could be brave without it. He throws both rocks away and walks off, declaring that he's still afraid of bugs, but doesn't mind. Category:Episodes